Havin' My Baby
by gangsta-trippin
Summary: A Dave Fic. What if the'kid he has to support' wasn't born yet?
1. Default Chapter

                                            Havin' My Baby

 Ok this is my twist on the events after Dave got fired. What if the kid he had to support wasn't born yet? There are many twists and turns in this story so strap yourself in! Please R+R!

 Dave walked through the city streets, not really knowing where he was headed. His mind was whirling after the events that had just happened. He'd lost his job. And he also had a baby on the way, a baby that he couldn't support.

 Thoughts were whirling in his head. How was he going to break the news to the baby's mother? He decided to go over to her house and break the news. Maybe he could help her get a job.

 He arrived at her house and knocked on the door. A man opened the door, a man that Dave didn't recognise. 'Can I help you?' 'Yeah, I'm here to see Claire' The Man looked at him strangely before shouting up the stairs 'Claire! There's someone to see you'

 Claire came running down the stairs, but she froze when she saw Dave. Her voice faltered as she said 'Hi Dave' 

 The guy who opened the door grabbed Dave and said 'So this is the prick that knocked my daughter up!' He slammed his fist into Dave's face and shouted 'You dirty bastard, how could you have sex with a fifteen year old girl!'

 Dave's eyes widened and he said 'She told me that she was nineteen!' 'Don't lie to me you son-of-a-bitch!' He was about to hit Dave again when Claire ran forward and said 'Its true Dad, I did tell him that I was nineteen.'

 Claire's dad stared at Claire and said 'You told him you were nineteen?' Claire nodded and her dad let go of Dave, and he stood up.

 Dave looked at Claire and said 'How could you lie to me? I could go to jail for this!' Claire burst into tears and said 'I didn't think it would go this far. I didn't think I would get pregnant. I lied to you because I really like you and I knew you would never go near me if you knew my real age.'

 Dave shook his head in disbelief. He thought his day had been bad before, but this revelation just put a new perspective on things. Claire's dad looked at the two of them and said 'I think the three of us need to talk.'

 To Be Continued..


	2. Havin' My Baby Part Two

                                                 Havin' My Baby

 Ok, so here's the second part. Enjoy!

 Dave, Claire and Claire's dad, Pete, all sat down on the sofa, there was an uncomfortable silence as they all searched for the right words to say.

 Pete said 'Well Dave. I guess I cant call the cops to bust your ass seeing as you didn't think Claire was that young', Dave sighed with relief, 'But you must surely know that a fifteen year old can't look after a baby on her own.' Dave nodded and said 'I know I have to play my part, and I'm happy to, but I have just lost my job, so cash might be a bit hard to come by.'

 Claire just sat there silently, listening to them talking. Pete looked at Claire, and Claire winced inwardly as she saw the look in his face.

 'And you, young lady. I don't know what to say. I didn't spend the past fifteen years bringing you up for you to turn out to be a complete whore' Dave said 'Hey man that's a bit rough, take it easy on her' 'No. How can you stick up for her after what she did to you? She lied to you just so she could get laid.'

 Claire burst into tears again, and said 'No that's not true. I only lied because I really like Dave and I stupidly though that things would work out.' 'Yea and look at the mess you've made. I hope you don't expect me to clean up your mess because as far as I know, I don't have a daughter anymore. Get your things together and get out of here.'

 Claire sat there in shock for a few minutes, and watched as Pete left the house, muttering, 'I need a drink' Dave looked at Claire who was crying softly. Although he was still pissed off with the fact that she had lied to him, he couldn't sit there and watch her cry.

 He put his arms around her and said 'It'll be ok. You can come and stay with me and we'll work things out.' Claire looked at Dave and went to kiss him, but he pulled away. 'We can't have a relationship Claire. It's illegal for one thing and I can't go out with someone so young. We'll just have to get along as friends.' 'Don't you have any feelings for me anymore? 'I do have feelings for you, you're carrying my baby and we had some good times, but I can't have a relationship with you.'

 Claire nodded and said 'I better get some things together.' She went upstairs and Dave sat there, wondering what mess he had got himself into.

 Claire and Dave arrived at his apartment and they both went inside. Dave put Claire's stuff in the spare room, and they just sat down together in silence for a while. Dave said 'Have you got an appointment for a scan yet?' 'Yea its in a week. Will you come with me?' 'Of course I will'

 A week later, Dave and Claire went to County to have the scan. They saw Carter on the way in. 'Claire you go on ahead, I'll see you in a minute.' Claire nodded and walked on. 

 Carter came up to Dave and said 'Hey. I was sorry to hear that you got fired. I kinda miss having you around.' 'Dave smiled and Carter pointed to Claire and said 'Who's that? You sister?' 'No she's not. She's pregnant with my kid.' Carter's eyes opened wide and he said 'She can't be more than 18!' 'Younger than that actually. And before you call me a pervert, she told me that she was 19. Her dad kicked her out and she's staying with me now.'

 Carter took in all the information and said 'you going for a scan?' Dave nodded and Carter said 'Good luck. See you round' 'Yea Carter see you soon.'

 Dave caught up with Claire in OB and they both went in for the scan. The technician moved the scanner over Claire's abdomen and said 'You're about three months along. Everything looks fine.' Claire and Dave both looked at the baby on the screen and smiled.

 To be continued..


End file.
